Article15
Marco and Dowski; How two group kickers saved the GKTF : Marco and Dowski. These were the usernames of two group kickers who were part of the feel-good 2011 group kicking regime. They were your average guys, friendly and Polish, they would be forced to protect the GKTF at the cost of their accounts and subsequent membership, and no one would really know, until now. 3 years later. September, 2011. Unknown date. Friends, and yes, fellow group kickers Marco and Dowski are chatting in their clans public group, GKTF Public. It's about 3am in the United States, and the two are entirely alone. Marco is the leader of the 4th Battle Group and Dowski is a newly recruited member a month into the fun. Both are part of the 4/1st Support Team, a 5-man team that backs up group kicking attacks when members in higher up Battle Groups are lacking. Previously a day earlier, GKTF members had caused a lot of havoc in the group "Nonomazi", this group belonged to a group kicking traitor, and abot 15 GKTF had themselves a time winding up the admins and owner herself, Saloona. It would prove a fatal mistake, unless Marco and Dowski could do something. (Whilst this is no special tale of two white-horse riding heroes, it can be looked upon like so, especially if you're a group kicking sympathizer.) No more than 10 users from Nonomazi joined GKTF Public and returned hatred, especially towards group kickers and group kicking. Marco and Dowski didn't exactly argue, but they did use their admin/mod powers to pacify the raid. After being kicked, Saloona sent for a Staff member. Most of the haters had dispersed, but now well aware something was up, Marco and Dowski sent for help, the 4th Battle Groups Commander, who was at the time, Cyber Demon (SocioWrath) was online but not present. A staff official joined GKTF Public, and questions were pressed towards the Pols. Whoever this staff member was, he was not fooling around, the large group of 40~ kickers and kicking associates were threatened with a permanent barring for group kicking, it was looking likely too after screen shots were presented to the official over the threats made by GKTF members the previous day, Marco and Dowski pm'd briefly. In the time it took for the staff member to join the group and ban Marco and Dowski and then leave, was about 8 minutes. Marco and Dowski had no other option but to claim they were the only group kickers present and that the others were simply friends who were acting out, the two were barred and never heard of again, the next few days were spent putting together the pieces of that night, and how two every day people saved the whole clan. Marco was clever in how he handled the situation, Dowski too played the role of support, it would prove costly small scale, but was essentially a victory for the GKTF as Dowski had gone on and reported nurmerous members of Nonomazi for racism, culminating in an unknown number of banned opposition. Marco was named after an Alternate/Destroyer account, ''Marco Lives ''(D-789). The account survived the fateful ending of the GKTF and was then renamed as ''Dragons Claw ''(D-001) with the Head Hunters, it was barred along with Blood Thirsty (D-006) after it became inoperable when a J1-Jammer accidenlty spammed it.